Buzzbomb
by moirag
Summary: [ Akuroku ][ Axel Roxas ][ Lemons later on ]. Axel isn't all too sane and Roxas isn't the jerk he seems to be. How far can they push the envelope before something... terrible... happens?


**Disclaimer:** Square Enix and Disney own all of these characters.  
**Rated M for:** Death, violence, sex, teen partying.

Uh, Axel is a bit of a freak in this story.  
Pshycopathic, actually.

You'll see later, though.

I have this whole story already planned out.  
And why the hell do I always put in parties in like all of my stories? Jeeze.

* * *

Axel sat in his global history class, the seat he was in making his rump sore. He had his arms crossed on the desk, leaning his head into his forearms. Most likely, the other kids in the class weren't paying attention either, except for the few kids that kissed the teacher's ass. A cramping feeling was in his stomach, one that ached and made him cringe with every movement he made, not that he was moving much in his desk. He was day dreaming. Day dreaming about things that are actually quite disturbing, quite violent.

Day dreaming of taking a knife and stabbing the girl's head in front of him, the girl who constantly raised her hand, popped her bubble gum and laughed at the teacher's 'so funny' jokes. The type of girl who would sell her soul to get 100's on every test for the rest of the year. The type of a girl who studied all night long, her parents probably loved her too. Maybe she had a loving boyfriend, a few good friends. Wore 'only the best clothing'. Never been drunk. In the school's plays. A good, grade A girl. It'd be such a shame if someone was to remove that brain of hers, demolish her perfect face. If someone was to shred apart the fake, plastered smile on her face, it'd be pretty bad, right?

"You stupid fucking bitch, I want to kill you and play around in your blood," he muttered, only loud enough for him to hear and laugh at his own sick joke.

"Axel? Hello?" The teacher walked over to Axel's desk, making the red head jump in his seat. The whole class was gazing at him, almost in awe. A bunch of monkeys is what they were, clones. Copies of copies.

"Oh, what?" Axel said, snapping out of his daze. He hated his peers. The way they sneered behind his back, they way they just copied each other. In his mind, you were either a girl who had nothing better to do but gossip, or you were a boy who had meat for brains. It was all the same to him. Few surpassed those two groups.

"Can someone who was paying attention please tell Axel what the question was?" The poor excuse for a man said, putting a piece of paper on Axel's desk, folding his hands and waiting for people to raise their hands. The girl in front of Axel's hand shot up, like she would piss her god damn pants if she wasn't picked.

"Yes, Rena?" The middle aging teacher said. He was a bit on the over weight side, and his large belly sticking out from his kakis pants, a black belt wrapped around it. His shirt was tucked in, the sleeves rolled up. His head was rested on a double chin, and thick, black framed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose.

The perky girl, Rena, replied, "During the Han dynasty, what were some of the new inventions and ideas?" Rena placed her hand down on the desk, and smiled, proud with herself. She turned around, and winked at Axel out of the corner of her eye. Axel, in response, rolled his eyes and groaned, sliding down in his seat. The whole 'stab her' thing seemed like a good idea with each passing second. The teacher nodded, and then looked back at Axel, the teacher's eyes almost pleading Axel to know the answer.

"I don't know," he bluntly replied. A few snicker's emitted from some students. Axel knew what they were thinking, either he was a 'bad kid', he was funny, he was an ass, or there was the occasional girl who found him kinda hot. Hey, it _would_ matter what girls thought, if he didn't go the other way. The teacher sighed.

"Does anyone else know the answer?" The teacher went off again, doing his job, while Axel went off in his brain again, thinking of ways to kill people in disgusting ways. He forgot all about the paper that was put on his desk, or maybe he didn't even care. It was a skill that he acquired, blocking out the world, that was. He leaned forward on his desk again, closing his eyes, wishing he was any place but school. It's not that he was an anti-social freak, he actually had quite a few friends. He wasn't even sure why people even talked to him, because if he was them, he'd be running from himself.

The bell rang, and then teacher started to preach something else about homework, but Axel didn't care for sticking around to listen Instead he picked up his binder off of the desk and slouched as he walked out of the classroom. He was surrounded by at least thirty people, and there were probably about two thousand people in the whole school, be he always felt alone. He felt cold. Not human. If you were having the same thoughts, the same fucked up dreams that he was having, you'd feel inhumane too.

He entered the west wing, the part of the school with the science, art and english classes. Axel walked, chin up, looking down upon his peers. They weren't his equals to him, they were lower. The ground he walked on. He ate people like that for breakfast, with their sappy love troubles (as if they ever knew what love was at age 17), their paranoid behavior (oh, there are worse things than getting an eighty on a test), their materialistic way of living (sorry to say it, but no one cares if you have a brand name purse, ladies) and mostly, the fact that they were consumers from fear. Fear of not getting the girl you think is hot because you have pimples (don't worry -- buy this and your acne will go away). Fear of not being accepted because you don't know the right bands (oh, you listen to _them_? Well she likes this band because she heard it from him... you should buy a ticket to their concert...). Fear of being alone (it's a human condition, get used to it). His philosophy on life wasn't sugar coated, in fact, it was bitter and tainted. Axel knew that he was better, just by looking at a person.

"Axel, hey," Larxene said, pulling up next to Axel's side, her hands on her pockets. She was wearing a plaid miniskirt, cheetah print stockings, big boots, a shit load of black rubber bracelets and a yellow Spongebob Squarepants tank top. Axel always said that he happened to ever become a girl, he'd steal all of Larxene's clothes. Sure as hell, they didn't match! But who cares, kids like Axel and Larxene could pull that stuff off.

Axel suddenly remembered the paper on his desk, "I think I have detention for Mr. Ghallager today," he replied, a smirk on his devious looking face.

"Is that so? Well, after school you're coming over my house. My dad left again, so my mom is probably going out with her friends... and you know how long she 'goes out' with her friends for." When Larxene and Axel talked, they didn't really talk to each other. They both looked forward, at other kids, but never in each other's eyes.

"Yeah." Axel said, trying to figure out where Larxene was going with this. It was true, Larxene's parents had a screwed up relationship. Her mom was clingy and needy, she felt like she needed her husband around all the time or else her life wasn't 'complete'.

Axel needed to pee.

"Yeah so, I think I'm going to throw a party." Larxene turned to Axel, handing him some papers. "Rip along the lines, give them out or something. Dump them on the floor, just somewhere people will see it."

"And what are you doing to selflessly promote your party?" Axel sighed, placing the papers on top of his binder.

"Oh, me? I'm giving blowjobs in the bathroom," Larxene smiled. She really was retarded sometimes.

"No, really, what? Did you tell Demyx?" Axel said, walking a little faster to keep himself from pissing his pants.

"Yeah, and he's doing the same thing as you," Larxene said, "And I am too, don't get your panties in a twist now, Axel." Larxene put out a finger and poked Axel on the nose. She sighed heavily and dramatically. "Well, I need to go the cafeteria. I'm starving. Wanna ditch with me?"

"Not today, man," Axel said, his eyes averting to the men's bathroom, the one with the big yellow said that said "CLOSED DUE TO VANDALISM".

"Suit yourself..." He turned around to Larxene, who was already walking down the hallway and to the main entrance of the school to go to the cafeteria. Axel really, really needed to pee.

The hallways were mostly empty now, and there _was_ a water fountain right there... but no, he couldn't, could he? Oh, what the hell. He'd need a new pair of jeans if he waited any longer.

Axel set his books down on the tile floors next to the water fountain, placing them neatly so just in case, they wouldn't get 'splashed'. Axel was tall, very very tall. He took his hands, and undid the metal zipper of his tight black jeans, and reached his hand inside his boxers. At this point, the few kids that were in the hallways were all staring, speechless. Axel snickered as a girl who was at her locker next to him started down at his hands inside his pants. He turned his head and winked at her, and she cringed and stomped away.

"Whoa! Axel!" A familiar, quirky voice said. Axel turned his head, just as he started to pee, and looked at who was walking. The boy had spikey brown hair with a few lighter strands.

"'Sup, Sora?" Axel said, finishing his business as Sora came closer. He zipped up his pants and pushed his body against the long button that turned on the water. He put his hands in the weak running water, and then he wiped the water on his pants.

"What the hell was that?" Sora laughed, leaning on the locker next to Axel. His arms were crossed.

"Don't ask," Axel replied. He bent down and picked up his books, and then looked at the paper's Larxene gave him. "Oh, yeah, what are you doing tonight?"

"Going to some party that Demyx invited me to... are you going?" Sora asked.

"Yup. Larxene is making me invite people."

"Oh," Sora rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't the smartest of people, but he had a good state of mind, minus when he and his friends would do carts behind Waldbaums or do 50 shots of weak alcohol. "Should I bring people?" Sora asked as the bell rang loud and obnoxiously. Axel guessed that he was skipping now, so going to the cafeteria sounded good.

He smirked and nodded, "You should bring... Roxas." Just the name of the younger boy coming out of his own lips made butterflies rise in Axel's stomach.

_Roxas._ How the name crossed Axel's thoughts all too many times daily. The blonde boy with a slender figure and messy hair. Deep eyes and even deeper thoughts. If Axel could have one person, that'd be him. His prized man, who wasn't exactly in his possession. But it never hurt to dream, right?

"Oh true! Should I bring Riku and Kairi too? And Roxas will probably want to bring Naminé..." Sora went on. Riku? Yes. Kairi? Sure. Naminé? Ugh. Naminé was the person that Axel thought was in his way from getting to Roxas, Axel was pretty sure that Naminé was Roxas' 'special someone'. Her name made those same butterflies before die right where they fluttered around in his stomach.

Axel gulped, "Sure, all of them." He scratched the back of his head. "So where are you going?" Axel asked, wanting to change to subject. He thought, '_Maybe if I get Naminé drunk I can get her away from Roxas..._'

"Oh, no where actually. I have study hall this period, but I'm skippin'," his eyes glanced to behind Axel, making Axel curious and turn his head around. "Yo, Roxas!" Sora called to the approaching figure.

Axel felt panic rise in his throat, running his hands through his hair. It was a nervous habit he had. He turned around to face Sora again, giving him a fake, but sly smile. Usually, Axel had a good, tough... disturbed head on his shoulders, but Roxas made him weak on his knees and short of most words.

"Sora!" Roxas said, giving his best friend a salute, which ended up being a middle finger. Sora laughed and did the same to his approaching friend. Axel just stood their, stupidly smiling.

"Hey man," Roxas said, giving Sora a lame 'guy' hug, which meant they hugged each other around the neck, without actually fully wrapping their arms fully around the other person. They unlinked themselves and Roxas looked at Axel.

"Ax, you're still pretty fucking hardcore, I see," Roxas said, which was actually really weird. Roxas usually kept his mouth shut. But usually the only times Axel and Roxas even saw each other were at parties or hanging out with big groups of people. Maybe it's because it was only the three of them in an empty hallway he was actually talking.

"You too," Axel shyly replied, wishing he had something wittier to say back. Something more interesting.

Sora cut in, "Yeah, you know Larxene, right?" He asked Roxas.

"Yup. Blonde, right? Obnoxiously funny? I know her," Roxas replied, slipping his hands in his jean pockets. Though Roxas was seen as short compared to most people his age, he really wasn't at all. Axel was about six feet, three inches, which makes him tower over most people in the school. But Roxas was five feet and six inches, which wasn't as bad as some people. Roxas was wearing some band tee, which was tightly fit over his matured torso.

Roxas looked down at his feet as Sora talked, every once in a while averting his eyes to meet Axel's. It made Axel smile inside, but he wanted to hide his pleasure.

"Yeah, Axel told me she's having a party. Wanna go? You can bring whoever you want, it's going to be one of those typical kick ass parties," Sora said. Axel thought it was funny how it just so happened that the three of them all met up in a hallway.

"I'll go, sure." He replied, quickly and bluntly. He picked up his head and looked Axel in the eyes, making Axel quickly look away. Slowly, a smile spread across Roxas' face. He had an agenda for this upcoming party involving a certain fiery, quiet boy his age...


End file.
